warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm Not You
This is my first story so I'm sorry if it's not real good. Hope you enjoy ^.^ Oh and Hollyleaf is still alive because I think she's too amazing to die.. ThunderClan Leader: Bramblestar-dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice-Lilypaw. Deputy: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes. Warriors: Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom. Cloudtail-long-furred white tom with blue eyes. Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches. Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom. Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat. Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes. Birchfall-light brown tabby tom. Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes. Berrynose-cream colored tom. Hazeltail-small gray and white she-cat. Apprentice-Snowpaw. Mousewhisker-gray and white tom. Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice-Seedpaw. Foxleap-reddish tabby tom. Toadstep-black and white tom. Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat. Briarlight-dark brown she-cat. Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes. Apprentice-Dewpaw. Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Hollyleaf-black she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice-Amberpaw. Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat. Molefur-brown and cream tom. Cherryfeather-ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentices: Lilypaw-dark tabby she-cat with white patches. Seedpaw-very pale ginger she-cat. Amberpaw-gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle, right ear, and amber eyes. Dewpaw-gray tom with amber eyes. Snowpaw-white tom with amber eyes. Queens: Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat with smoky blue eyes. Mother of Lionblaze's kits, Nightkit (black she-kit) and Honeykit (dark golden tabby she-kit) Blossomfall-dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Expecting Toadstep's kits. Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Bumblestripe's kits, Stonekit (gray tabby tom) Stormkit (pale gray tom) Waspkit (black tabby tom) and Tigerkit (dark brown tabby she-kit) Icecloud-white she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting Mousewhisker's kits. Elders: Graystripe-long-furred gray tom with amber eyes. Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Daisy-cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace. Purdy-plump tabby tom with a gray muzzle, former loner. ShadowClan Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw. Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom. Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom. Warriors: Oakfur-small brown tom. Smokefoot-black tom. Apprentice-Mistpaw. Toadfoot-dark brown tom. Crowfrost-black and white tom with blue eyes. Ratscar-brown tom with a scar across his back. Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom. Scorchfur-dark gray tom with a torn ear. Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom. Apprentice-Dewpaw. Dawnpelt-cream furred she-cat. Pinenose-black she-cat. Apprentice-Sparrowpaw. Starlingwing-ginger tom. Ferretclaw-cream and ginger tom. Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Apprentices: Sparrowpaw-large tabby tom with amber eyes. Mistpaw-pale gray she-cat. Dewpaw-gray she-cat. Queens: Applefur-mottled brown she-cat. Mother of Oakfur's kits, Volekit (dark brown tabby tom) and Mudkit (mottled brown tom) Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat. Expecting Owlclaw's kits. Snowbird-pure white she-cat. Mother of Blackstar's kit, Blizzardkit (white she-kit with black tail-tip, and ear-tips) Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet. Expecting Scorchfur's kits. Elders: Cedarheart-dark gray tom. Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat. Snaketail-dark brown tom with a tabby striped tail. Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye. WindClan Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom. Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom. Warriors: Crowfeather-dark gray tom. Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Whitetail-small white she-cat. Gorsetail-very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes. Weaselfoot-ginger tom with white paws. Harespring-brown and white tom. Leaftail-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws. Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes. Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat. Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead. Whiskernose-light brown tom. Boulderfur-large pale gray tom. Queens: Nightcloud-black she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Crowfeather's kits, Ravenkit (black she-kit) Smokekit (dark gray she-kit) and Eaglekit (black and gray tom) Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting Breezepelt's kits. Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat. Expecting Emberfoot's kits. Furzepelt-gray and white she-cat. Mother of Boulderfur's kit, Stormkit (light gray tabby she-kit) Elders: Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom. Tornear-tabby tom. RiverClan Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom. Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat. Apprentice-Willowshine. Warriors: Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat. Mintfur-light gray tabby tom. Apprentice-Oakpaw. Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes. Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom. Mallownose-light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice-Hawkpaw. Robinwing-tortoiseshell and white tom. Beetlewhisker-brown and white tabby tom. Apprentice-Ivypaw. Grasspelt-light brown tom. Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat. Mossyfoot-brown and white she-cat with yellow eyes. Rushtail-light brown tabby tom. Apprentices: Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat. Hawkpaw-brown tom with amber eyes and dark brown stripes. Ivypaw-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Oakpaw-dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Queens: Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat. Mother of Grasspelt's kits, Brackenkit (dark golden-brown tabby tom) and Rushkit (brown tom) Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat. Expecting Reedwhisker's kits. Petalfur-gray and white she-cat. Mother of Pebblefoot's kits, Shadekit (dark gray tom) Ashkit (gray tabby tom) and Rainkit (gray dappled tabby she-kit) Elders: Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes. Pouncetail-ginger and white tom. Chapter 1 Nightkit's POV. Long claws bore down towards my face, threatening to kill me. Their sharp tips glinted in the barely-visible moonlight, shadows through the dark forest that surrounded me. I squeaked in terror, preparing to meet my death. But death didn't come. Instead, bright dawn light seeped in through my eyes, and I realized I was awake. My flanks rose and fell quickly as my breath took hold, then I calmed down, getting familiar with my surroundings again. I looked to the side, seeing the small dark golden tabby fluff of my sister curled against the gray tabby she-cat that was our mother. Honeykit was so small and feeble, I don't think she'll ever make it as a warrior. With a flick of my black tail, I scrambled out of the nursery, clawing up moss-nests. Dovewing grumbled as a scrap landed on her ear. My paws rested on the edge of the bramble nursery, and I gazed around at the camp. I searched for my father's familiar golden tabby pelt, but it was nowhere to be found. I sniffed and then leaped over the edge, black paws landing in the dusty camp ground. "Hey look, it's Nightkit!" A voice called from the other side of the clearing. I swung my head, ears twitching. Lilypaw. The dark tabby-and-white she-cat sat with her sister, Seedpaw in the middle of camp, sharing a plump gray squirrel. I ducked underneath the shade of the brambles that lined the camp walls, trotting in their direction. "What's up?" I greeted, planting myself in between the two sisters. "Nothing, eating," Lilypaw answered. "Want some?" She shoved the squirrel my way. I shook my head. "No thanks," I mewed. "I prefer mice." "So do I," Seedpaw sniffed. "But do I get any? No." "I offered you one!" Lilypaw growled. "Didn't hear you." I noticed Seedpaw's whiskers slightly twitching. "Have you seen Lionblaze?" I asked Seedpaw, thinking she would know because he was her mentor. "Not since last night, he's probably out on patrol," Seedpaw meowed. "Oh okay, thanks." I dipped my head and then bounded back to the nursery, where the sounds of Honeykit rustling around the nest echoed through the walls as I poked my head through. "You awake?" I whispered, casting my glance to my sister's direction. "I wouldn't be awake if I was talking," Honeykit said sarcastically. "You weren't talking, you were moving!" I growled playfully. I grinned. "Game of Chase?" Honeykit flattened her ears, her amber eyes glinting with determination. "You're on!" She leaped my direction, small golden paws outstretched. I hopped backwards, dodging her paw. "First one to Bramblestar's den wins!" I meowed, dashing out of the nursery. I made sure to dig in my claws deeper into the ground, sending a cloud of dust behind me into Honeykit's face. It came in waves of golden-gray, the color of the dawn sky above. Honeykit sneezed. "No fair!" She whined. I laughed, and took a sharp turn, rounding the warrior's bramble den, where Birchfall was just emerging. The brown tabby tom yawned, his amber eyes widening as two small kits crossed his path in a flash. Pretty soon, the sound of paws meeting ground became louder as Honeykit became even with me. I snapped at the air, willing my paws to carry me faster. I scrunched my amber eyes up against the wind as it slammed against me. I can do it! I thought, straining against the dust and dirt that now sprayed in my face. Eventually, I just flopped myself onto the ground as we reached the Highledge. "Who's the winner now, huh?" Honeykit teased, prodding me with a single paw. "Shut up," I growled. I didn't mean it, but I wasn't happy I lost the race. "Kits, my den isn't to play by at this moment." I looked up at the sound of the deep voice. At the top of the cliff stood Bramblestar, his magnificent dark brown tabby pelt slightly blowing in the near leaf-bare winds, and amber eyes glowing with power. "Why not?" I asked. "We play by your den all the time." Then his mate and deputy padded out beside his side. Her dark ginger fur brushing against his as she stepped forward. "We're having trouble with WindClan," Squirrelflight meowed. "Your father was involved." "What?" My eyes grew wide at the sound of Lionblaze. I felt Honeykit tense up beside me. "What happened?" Squirrelflight just looked at me for a heartbeat, dark green eyes shadowed by secrecy, something I shouldn't know. She didn't even look worried. "Lionblaze is not hurt, but everyone else on his patrol was injured. This is not a matter for kits, though." She turned her head to Honeykit. "Will you fetch your mother for me?" Honeykit nodded, then sped off towards the nursery. "Now go play somewhere else," Bramblestar ordered. His tone wasn't harsh, but it held plenty of dominance. "Yes, Bramblestar," I meowed. I watched for a moment as the two large, powerful cats turned in unison, heading back to the cave that sat atop the ledge. Just as I turned, I saw Cinderheart and Honeykit heading this way. "Good morning," Cinderheart purred, giving me a quick lick over my ear. "I heard Squirrelflight needed me. Is she back in the den?" "Yeah," I replied. "Okay." My mother padded forward, looking back over her shoulder to say something. "You two be good, okay?" "I promise!" Honeykit mewed. "Whatever," I said. Cinderheart rolled her smoky-blue eyes, then bounded up the rocks that led to the cave. "What now?" Honeykit asked. "I don't know, how about we go see what Jayfeather's up to?" I suggested, glancing towards the medicine cat's den, hidden by thick lichen and bramble screens. "Okay, meet you there!" Honeykit hared away, leaving me behind. I felt an overcoming wave of fear for no reason. I mentally shoved it away, and then padded after Honeykit. A pang of worry still hung around, was this going to lead to another war? Chapter 2 "Out!" Jayfeather ordered, tail lashing back and forth. His blind blue eyes stared us straight into Honeykit's and my amber eyes. Weird. "Okay, Great StarClan!" I hissed, pushing my way out the dimly lit medicine cat den, and through the bramble screen. Honeykit followed behind me, ears flat against her golden tabby head. At the same moment we came out Jayfeather's den, the battle patrol that was sent to WindClan had returned. Foxleap, Spiderleg, Thornclaw, Lionblaze, Toadstep, Amberpaw, Hollyleaf and Brightheart and Rosepetal. They all trudged through the thorn tunnel, leaving a trail of blood. Bramblestar poked his head through the lichen that covered the entrance of his cave, ears perked. He bounded out like he was a kit chasing a feather, muscles sliding through his thick dark tabby pelt. "Did you get them?" He asked eagerly, yet concerned. Lionblaze stepped forward, and I padded closer, anxious to hear my father's words. "No, Bramblestar. WindClan refuses. Breezepelt and Nightcloud have returned, only adding to their warriors." He looked unharmed as he spoke, his golden tabby pelt only slightly ruffled. The only injury was a slightly bleeding scratch on his muzzle and a small, neat bite on his shoulder. Bramblestar growled in frustration, tail flicking. He then turned to look to Foxleap. "What about the rogues? The cats that were seen and heard around our borders?" The reddish ginger tom looked defeated. "WindClan gave no word, only tooth and claw." His tail swept the ground, leaving a dash of blood on the dirt. "I'm sorry we failed you, Bramblestar." "What are they talking about?" Honeykit asked, leaning in to whisper into my ear. I glared at the large, wounded warriors. "I don't know, but it doesn't sound good." "You haven't failed me," Bramblestar said. "And yes, Lionblaze, I know Breezepelt and Nightcloud have returned. If Breezepelt hadn't returned, then--" My attention was cut off as Cinderheart appeared in front of us, sweeping her tail to guide Honeykit and I to the nursery. "Why have you been listening?" Her blue eyes were focused on me, mainly. They were darkened by worry and regret, even a hint of fear. "This isn't a meeting for kits to attend." "Sorry," I muttered. I allowed my mother to herd Honeykit and I to the nursery, and I crawled into my nest. "What were they talking about?" I asked, curious. Cinderheart let out a sigh. "You just don't give up, do you, Nightkit?" She purred. "So much like Lionblaze." Why's that funny? "But I'm sorry, I can't tell you what WindClan is doing," Cinderheart meowed. "Why not?" Honeykit gazed up at the gray tabby she-cat with round, wide amber eyes. Cinderheart just shook her head, and layed her head on her paws, preparing for a nap. I scowled, then turned to Blossomfall. The dark tortoiseshell was laying in her nest, her amber eyes staring out the entrance of the nursery, seemingly empty. "What is WindClan doing?" I asked, hoping to get answers. Blossomfall snapped her head up, as if she forgot I was here. "If you're mother won't tell you, then I definitley don't have permission to," She meowed. I groaned in frustration. "Come on, Blossomfall! I thought you were cool!" I said. The expecting queen purred. "I'm not cool when it comes to respecting kits' mothers' rules!" She turned her head back toward the entrance of the nursery. "All I can tell you is the future isn't bright, just like it was those moons ago." Then a question popped into my mind, blocking out everything else. "What was the Great Battle like?" I asked. Blossomfall's whiskers twitched. "The Great Battle was...A battle, obviously, between the Dark Forest and StarClan-" "How long ago was it?" I interrupted. "You don't know? It was only four moons ago, you and Honeykit were born just two moons after. A gift from StarClan I'd say. Four of our warriors and one queen had just retired, ThunderClan was lucky to have so many new arrivals after, as well as Lilypaw and Seedpaw for apprentices." Blossomfall's attention was ripped from me as the black-and-white shape of Toadstep appeared in the entrance. I rolled my eyes, then glanced at my mother and sister. Sleeping. I trotted out of the nursery, heading for Lionblaze. The large golden tabby tom was speaking with Berrynose. "Someone needs you," Berrynose purred, flicking his stub of a tail at me. Lionblaze turned his head, dismissed Berrynose, and padded my direction. "Hey," He greeted cheerily. "What happened?" I asked for the millionth time today. Lionblaze's joyful expression dropped, and his amber eyes went dark. "Look, I can't tell you, okay? It's just...Warrior's business." I was losing patience. "I'm going to be a warrior sometime soon also! Why not tell me as well? Or is it a secret too big to tell?" Lionblaze lashed his tail, he was losing his patience with me. "I just can't okay? Not everything can be your way." He stood up. "I'm your father, you listen to me," He meowed "Fine, fine," I said. "I won't ask anymore. What's the WindClan camp like?" Lionblaze wrinkled his nose. "Stinks like rotting rabbit. Honestly, I think they eat crowfood." I laughed, then perked back up as Squirrelflight's voice rang out across camp, ordering warriors to patrols. "Got to go," Lionblaze meowed. He gave me a quick lick over my forehead and bounded off. "See you later!" He called over his shoulder. I watched my father bound away. Questions knocked at my mind, begging my mind to give it an answer, an answer I didn't know. This should just be a regular Clan skirmish, but something nagged at me. There was deeper meaning to it, something I'' shouldn't know. Chapter 3 '''TBC.'